Authors stuck in Equestria
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: The four Authors are stuck in Equestria after Original loses a bet (Editor's Story)


Doctor Corvus: If the chapter title or summary didn't tell you then your not paying attention.

* * *

Summary: The four Authors are stuck in Equestria after Original loses a bet

Chapter I: This is your fault Original!

"I can't believe we are actually doing this" Original said with a dead expression on his face.

"You lost the bet Original and we all have to do this" Fixer said, she still wore her harem dancer clothing.

"I still can't believe that you made such a stupid bet" Editor said from a monitor

"It is a good chance for us to do some quality family time together" Writer said, the first born author was in the middle putting stuff into a briefcase.

"You have an odd mindset Writer" Fixer says

"Been meaning to ask, how do we get their?" Editor asks

Then a portal opens below their feet, "Great" Original says sarcastically as the four fall through the portal.

In a unknown forest of Equestria the land was dark and gloomy in a way but what stands out the most was the abandoned castle, but if you look closely at the thrown room you could see red lights flicker every now and then let's take a closer look.

(In the throne room)

When Writer awoken he noticed something black constantly at the bottom of his vision. He lifted a hand to check it out. To his surprise, it wasn't a hand that came into view. It was a hoof, a hoof and a thin foreleg in black fur. He stared at the limb for a minute before looking to where his body lay. He saw the starry field clear out of the way and saw his body. He was a horse, a horse with black fur covering all of his body except for his butt. There was a splotch of indigo with a book and pencil with an axe and rifle crossed behind the book in the middle. He also has bat wings.

"Hmm bat wings?" Writer asks himself as he extends the wings out and folded them, then noticed the sharp pointed horn coming out of forehead, "And a horn?"

"Looks like your an Bat Alicorn Writer" Came Fixers voice

Writer turns around to find a bright hazel eyed Pegasus foal with crimson fur and spiky black mane and tail, a mark of a wrench crossed with a pen was on her flank with a flame behind the wrench and pen.

"And I seemed to be a Unicorn" Editor said

The two turns to another foal but a chocolate eyed Unicorn this time with a rich purple fur and a long straight mane and tail (like Pinkamena's) and on her flank was a pen crossed with a sniper rifle that was incased in ice.

"Sweet I'm a Griffon!"

The three turn to Original and see he an Griffon with black furred lion body with black wings with red tips, the eagle part of the body has silver feathers (or is it fur?) with black tips and the feather on his head that was slick back like a wave, his beak and talons were a dark grey in color then bright yellow (or gold). Original still wore a grey long coat with holes in the back for his wings.

(A/N: this is my first time at an MLP story so don't judge on my description)

"Why did he end up as a Griffon?" Editor asks, the third born Author picks up her snowy white satchel with her hooves.

"He is the most violent out the four of us" Writer said, he focused him mana through his sharp horn, a dark purple glow emanates from his horn and grabs a hold of his briefcase, "Really should thank Doctor Corvus for those lessons and books on Unicorns and their magic"

"Hey Writer! What's with your mane?" Original asks

The three turn to Writer and look at his mane, it wasn't made out of hair, but rather ethereal energy that looked very shadowy in appearance. Original stick his talon through it and shivered at the feeling.

"Freaky"

"Can we leave this castle now, like right now?" Fixer asks

"How are we going to carry our stuff?" Original asks, he still has his Remington Model 870 shotgun in his talons. He wasn't lying ether since Writer had his briefcase and Fixer had a backpack of things as well.

Writer looks at his briefcase and out of no where, a sphere of darkness engulfs his briefcase and it disappears, the same thing happens to the others as Fixers backpack bursts into flames and disappears. Original looks at his shotgun and it disappears in a flash of lightning. The three then look at their now empty hoofs/talons with shock and disbelief.

"The hell happened to our stuff?!" As if the strange activity heard them the things came back and reappeared.

"I... I have nothing to say about this" Original said

The four were about to ponder this till the sound of faint voices broke them out of it. Deciding to ponder it later the three think of making their stuff disappear and sure enough it disappears.

"Who do you think it is?" Fixer asks

"I think we all know who it is"

"Really who?"

"Me" A dark voice said from behind the four.

The fourth Authors turned around to find an Alicorn with a jet black coat, a mane made out of space and stars, there was a splotch of indigo with a moon crescent on her flank, her teal blue slit eyes glared at the four.

"Oh fuck" Original said with wide eyes

"Nightmare Moon" Writer said, the first thing he didn't expect was this when they arrived.


End file.
